More than enough
by The Impostor
Summary: She was more than enough. A 50 sentence challenge for Korrasami.


**A/N: This is my first 50 sentence challenge,and I'm not quite sure how this turned out... anyway, the individual sentences aren't really related to each other, and of course, I own nothing.**

**1. Nice: Asami was Always so nice to Korra, from the way she carried herself when they talked, to the excursions she took her on for them to bond over.**

**2. Cherish**: Because both the Avatar and the CEO had busy schedules, they cherished every day they could spend together.

**3. Roses**: Asami remebered that the first thing Korra gave to her after they started dating was a bundle of roses.

**4. Get off**: "Get off!" Korra laughed insincerely at Asami glomping her; they both knew she didn't mean it.

**5. Noisy**: The noise eminating from Korra's bedroom was the source of many theories among the children of Air Temple Island.

**6. Cat**: As far as Korra and Asami knew, the only one who was aware of their relationship was a stray cat that wandered around the island, and it couldn't say anything...

**7. Booth**: After enduring the formalities of a party put on by future industries, Korra and Asami searched for a place to make out in, and settled on a convenient phone booth.

**8. Cough**: While it may have hurt a bit, at least having a bad cough let Korra spend some time with Asami, whom she noted made a cute nurse.

**9.** **Tender**:Asami's stomach felt tender against Korra's as they threw their arms around each other.

**10. Kickass**: Asami had always thought that dating the Avatar was cool, but even more so after she kicked the asses of the CEO's would-be attackers.

**11. Serious**: "I'm being serious! I saw Korra kiss Asami!" Bolin insisted to a skeptical Mako.

**12. Interruption**: Mako's Suspicions were confirmed when he walked in to Korra's room and found the avatar unbuttoning Asami's blouse.

**13. Puppy eyes**: After a minute and a half of puppy eyes, Asami finally gave in to her girlfriend's demands and agreed to stop for ice cream.

**14. Anger**: While Korra and Asami argued plenty, they simply couldn't stay mad at each other.

**15. Diner**: When Asami saw Korra at a diner, crying, she had to know what was wrong, and when she found out that The Avatar had broken up with Mako, Asami had to cheer her up.

**16. Cuddle**: Korra took any excuse she could get to cuddle with Asami, and while it got ridiculous at times, (I-will-die-unless-we-cuddle-disease? Seriously?), Asami was always happy to comply.

**17. I wish**: "I wish Korra would break up with Mako." Thought Asami as she studied the Avatar's beautiful form.

**18. Guide**: Asami was a bit relucatant to come out, but with Korra's help and Tenzin, whom they had told before hand, guiding them, it wasn't so bad.

**19. Submerged**: When Korra saw Asami in the bathtub, submerged save for her head, she didn't need to be asked to join her twice.

**20.** **Hip**: Korra had always been enamored by the sway of Asami's hips.

**21. Travel**: While traveling to the Northern Water Tribe on business, Asami couldn't help but think of Korra, and how she wished her girlfriend could be there.

**22. Collar**: Asami loved kisses on her collarbone, and Korra loved giving them to her.

**23. Moaning**: Korra refused to tell the kids if their various theories on the moaning from her room were true

**24. Roll**: After a hard day, Korra and Asami were both glad to have a warm bed to roll into, though that may have been made a bit stronger by the person with whom they were sharing that bed.

**25.** **Hands**:Asami always felt much safer when she felt Korra's strong hands on her shoulders.

**26. Evening star**: Seeing Asami come home after a rare day off wherein Korra had nothing to do reminded the Avatar of the beauty of the first stars in the sky after sunset.

**27. Ideas**: Korra and Asami had a few ideas about what to do on their first night after moving in together, but suffice to say one in particular won out...

**28. Cancel**: It always saddened Asami when she had to cancel a date with Korra because of her work.

**29. Ignore**: Korra hated it when Asami ignored her, but it made the times when she didn't even better.

**30. Party**: Korra had always found parties a bit awkward, but having Asami there with her made it all work out.

**31. Cry**: After a severely injured Korra gradually recovered, Asami cried with joy.

**32. Appointment**: Korra never made an appointment to see Asami at work, but the CEO always made an exception for her beautiful girlfriend.

**33. Why**: "Why did I choose Mako?" Thought a remorseful Korra

**34. Menthol**: The stress of her job drove Asami to smoke, and despite the unhealthiness of it all Korra couldn't help but find every drag her girlfriend took on her menthol cigarettes cute.

**35. Complete ass**: While Tenzin, Lin, and Bolin took the news of Korra and Asami's relationship fairly well (although Bolin was a bit melancholy), Mako, perhaps a bit jealous, acted like a complete ass.

**36. Hazard**: It seemed that there was no hazard Korra and Asami couldn't overcome in their relationship (and many a hazard presented itself).

**37. Easy**: Telling Asami how she felt was one of the hardest things Korra had ever done; it made her duties as the Avatar feel easy by comparison.

**38. Encounter**: "Sometimes a random encounter can lead to something amazing." Korra thought as she observed Asami asleep next to her.

**39. Temple**: Korra and Asami were married in a small ceremony on Air Temple Island.

**40. Safe**: With all the chaos in her life, both in running future industries and in the conflicts she found herself constantly embroiled in with the rest of "Team Avatar," Korra was the only one Asami felt safe around.

**41. Candlelight**: Korra and Asami couldn't stop coughing; maybe candles didn't set the mood as well as they had previously thought.

**42. Fire**: Asami loved to see Korra firebend, it exposed the kind of eerie passion that had drawn Asami to her in the first place.

**43. Foul**: Asami had never heard or smelled anything as Korra belching after a meal, but she loved her anyway.

**44. Contemplate**: Korra sat there pondering the question of why she suddenly found Asami to be so hot.

**45. Emergency**: Korra rushed to the hospital when she heard that her love was in critical condition; all she could do was wait, shocked as to how this could have happened.

**46. Hair**: Asami couldn't explain why, but she loved playing with Korra's hair.

**47. Carpet**: Let's just say that the rug in Korra's room required some cleaning after the previous night...

**48. Ready**: "I'm ready" Asami nervously told Korra.

**49. Mirror**: Asami smirked when she noticed Korra staring at her from a mirror.

**50. Relationship: **There were many ways Korra and Asami's relationship could have started, but that part didn't matter; being together was more than enough


End file.
